


Confrontation

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Confrontation

**Confrontation**

The office was quiet when Don and Colby returned.  Colby’s desk was covered in files.  He gathered them up, handing them to Don.

“I’m gonna take a few days off.  Maybe go fishing,” Colby paused.  “Get away from it all.  Leave my phone at home, if that’s ok?”

“Sure Colby.”  Don placed then files on his desk.

“I just need to get some control back.”

“I know, Colb.  I know.”  Don noticed movement behind Colby.  “Looks like I’ve got to give my statement now.  Take care of yourself.  You know where I am if you need me.”

*****

When Don returned to his desk Colby had gone.  He wanted to update Colby on the case against King, but decided not to contact him while he was on leave.

*****

Colby had watched Don leave before heading to the parking garage for his car.

The lighting was low, but Colby knew exactly where his car was, so poor lighting did not worry him.  He was retrieving his keys from his pocket when a sound caught his attention.  Glancing round he could not see anything out of the ordinary.  Deciding he was just on edge because of recent events, Colby hurried to his car.  Looking round he was aware of a presence... somewhere.  Opening his car door, he heard a voice.

“Hey, Granger.”  It was King.  “You and I need to have a little talk.”

“No, “Colby took a step backwards, away from King, but also away from his car.  “Stay away from me.”

“No can do, Granger,” King stepped closer to Colby.  “I want some more of what you gave me.”

“What do you mean “What I gave you”?” Colby took another step back.  His back hit the wall.  “What you took!”

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” King sneered, stepping closer.  “In fact, you rather seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“No,” Colby murmured.  “I didn’t enjoy it.  I... I didn’t want it in the first place.”

“You didn’t say no.”  King stepped even closer, until he was almost touching Colby.

“I didn’t say yes either!”

Stroking his knuckles down Colby’s cheek, King replied, “You didn’t try to stop me.”

“That doesn’t mean that I wanted it," Colby’s reply was barely audible.  He was shaking with fear, the proximity of King almost reducing the usually confident man to tears.

King pressed himself flush against Colby.  Their erections met, proving King’s point.  A whimper escaped Colby.  King’s lips were upon him, trying to devour his mouth.

“Oh, God,” Colby whispered when King broke the kiss.  “Please, no.  Just... just leave me alone.”

“You don’t sound very convincing, Granger,” King purred.  “Convince me you don’t want me... don’t want this... don’t want to feel me fucking that sweet ass of your’s again.”  King ran a hand through Colby’s hair.  “You can’t, can you?”

Colby shook his head.  He couldn’t convince King, because he couldn’t convince himself.

“Colb.”  Both men jumped.  Neither had heard Don approaching.  “Are you ok?”

King watched Colby’s face as the emotions crossed it.  Surprise was quickly followed by relief; respect; admiration; and, finally, the reaction King had least expected – desire.

“Now I know your secret, Granger,” King’s tone was low and dangerous.  “It’s not that you don’t want what I have to offer.  You want it from Don Eppes.”  King grinned broadly.  “Now, what would you do to keep that secret?”  Colby blushed, and looked at his feet.  This was not good – and he had only one option; he had to tell Don before King did.

“I think you should leave now, King,” Don’s tone was hard.

“I’m going now, Eppes,” King grinned again.  “Have you told him yet?”

Colby looked at Don.  “Told me what?”

Before Don could reply, King spoke joyously.  “Not enough evidence to proceed.”  King walked away, smiling.  He shouted back over his shoulder, “See you around, Granger.”

Don watched Colby slide down the wall.  This was not how he had intended Colby to hear the news.  Crouching down, Don spoke softly; “I’m really sorry.  I found out on my way out of the office.  I thought you would be home by now.”  Don reached out a hand to Colby, flinching as Colby pulled away.  He eased himself down beside Colby.  Rubbing a hand through his own hair, Don continued.  “This should not be happening, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”


End file.
